


Stop Pining Already

by tothetardisandbeyond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Finale What Finale, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, as best as I could, everyone ended up happy and together okay, i haven't watched the show in a long time, sorry if I completely glossed over details and whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothetardisandbeyond/pseuds/tothetardisandbeyond
Summary: A post-canon fix-it. It's as canon compliant as I could make it given that I stopped watching ages ago. Sorry, I tried. Basically, almost everyone I could think of off the bat is mentioned and everyone's happy. The End.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Original Female Character(s), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Kudos: 25





	Stop Pining Already

Sam leans against the Impala next to him.

He accepts the proffered beer slowly, taking a halfhearted swig.

“There’s no way to get him back, huh?” he eventually says.

Sam sighs.

“Maybe if you didn’t get yourself killed on a fucking nail, Dean-“

“Hey, what did I say about-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But whatever it is, there’s a hell of a lot more info down on Earth that I just don’t have access to now.”

“…yeah,” Dean says. He rubs his face and sniffs.

Sam sighs again. “If you ever need to talk about any of this-“

“Yeah, yeah, I can talk to you. Got it.”

Sam huffs. “There’s just no talking to you when you get like this. So I’m just going to go. Maybe find Eileen at Jess’. Because of course, they’re friends now. Maybe check up on Becky on the way. Anyway, you know where to find me if you need something.”

He gets a few steps away on the bridge when Dean stops him.

“He said he loved me, Sammy.”

Sam turns around.

Dean hates how his voice sounds so lost, so he clears his throat and tries again.

“But he kind of died for me before I could say anything,” he says, biting his cheek to stop any other unintended comments from leaving his mouth.

Sam looks at him for a second.

“It’s going to be hard to get him back. I don’t really know if I can. But I’ll see what I can do.”

Dean swallows, but he nods his thanks.

oOo

Dean’s not really the overly optimistic type. So while he trusts that Sammy will do the best he can, there’s only so much research you can do in Heaven. Especially now that Jack’s fucked off.

So basically, he’s not expecting much of anything.

oOo

“I found it.”

Dean’s sitting in the Impala again, blasting Metallica, because what else is there to do up here? He’s already spent so much time annoying Bobby, Jody, Ellen, and Jo that the four of them had already collectively told him to fuck off before they castrated him with a rusty spoon.

Jack’s back, and he basically said to leave him alone or he’d ban pie from Dean’s corner of Heaven.

Dean’s not sure how that would work, because it looks like all the personal heavens are now connected, but that’s a serious threat, so he leaves him alone.

He must be getting really annoying.

Even Garth politely told him to get lost.

So sitting on this shitty bridge with good music and an even better car seemed like the thing to do.

“What?” he yells over a guitar riff.

Sam curses and climbs into the Impala next to him, slapping around until he can turn off his precious music.

“Hey! Hey, what did I say, Sammy? Be nice to Baby-“

“-or you’ll cut my hair off in my sleep. Whatever, Dean. I found it.”

“Found what?” Dean says eventually after thoroughly inspecting his beloved car for damages.

“I can find Cas,” Sam says simply.

Dean’s lip twitches for a second. His hand comes up to shield his face.

His voice sounds hoarse when he finally speaks.

“What do I have to do?”

oOo

“You know you don’t have to come with me, right? Like you’ve got Eileen and you’re doing really well together-“

He trails off at the look on his brother’s face.

“Fuck off, Dean,” Sam replies. “He’s my family, too. And he’s your whatever the fuck you are. We don’t leave anyone behind, right?”

Dean just blinks and then turns away.

”Okay,” he says finally.

”-and you can’t make me- what?”

Dean laughs and runs a shaky hand through his hair. “I said, okay, Sammy.”

Sam stares at him. “Okay then.”

He closes the trunk of the Impala and wipes his hands on his jeans. “But next stop’s Adam, alright?”

”...yeah, it’s probably about time we went and talked to him,” Sam says eventually.

”And I guess Kevin and Anna and Balthazar. Gabriel’s fine, too. I guess. But I’m drawing the line at fucking Lucy. I know you and Cas had your little possession/body-sharing thing, but I’m not going to be all buddy-buddy with him even if- ow! What the hell are you punching me for, Sammy?”

His brother just mutters under his breath and walks away like an asshole. ”Jerk.”

“Fucking ow. Bitch.”

oOo

It actually turns out to be really fucking simple. Get the Empty to spit out Cas and then go to sleep again was really straightforward.

So straightforward that Dean doesn’t remember any of it.

He wakes up to half-empty beer bottles, a nearly empty bottle of whiskey, and Bobby’s disapproving face.

Bobby does helpfully jerk a thumb over his shoulder, probably anticipating Dean’s first question.

Dean’s head whips around until he sees Cas sitting on the couch with Sam talking to him softly as the rest of the gang hovers around.

“Very good,” Dean slurs, raising a thumb’s up as high as he can.

He slumps over a second later.

“Idjit.”

oOo

It’s been nice seeing everyone again. Even Crowley and Rowena. No one knows how they snuck their way into Heaven, and honestly, everyone’s a bit beyond asking.

Dean’s just happy to see his Mom and Dad. They’re…working things out slowly.

Dean is trying to become accustomed to seeing them in the same place again.

Everything’s just peachy honestly. He’s even gotten a chance to hang out with Benny.

And now Cas is back.

Everything’s perfect, so naturally, Dean’s been avoiding him like the emotionally-repressed asshole Sammy says he is.

oOo

Everyone’s around a lot now.

They all spend so much time together in The Roadhouse, getting everyone acquainted with their ever-growing band of misfits.

Dean’s slowly getting used to the whole happy family thing.

oOo

He sees Cas around a lot now.

The angel looks worse for wear. He’s tired and withdrawn.

Even with the hangover of the century, Dean remembers grabbing him by the shoulder and yanking him up out of the Empty’s clutches. A sick, twisted parody of Cas pulling him out of Hell.

Cas just nods when they make eye contact before turning away.

Dean doesn’t really know how he feels about that.

oOo

Charlie eventually finds him after one too many times of avoiding Cas.

“Are you going to keep pining around him forever?” she asks, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

“I’m not-“ Dean starts, but swiftly changes tracks when he sees her face. “Yeah, yeah, okay- I’m definitely pining. But what if-“

“Look, Dean,” she cuts him off. “I’ve watched you both do this whole will-they-won’t-they thing for so fucking long. Either man up and put him out of his misery or fuck his brains out. Take your pick.”

“I feel like you didn’t really give me two options there,” Dean says after floundering for a moment.

“Yeah,” she smiles. “Because if you don’t end up fucking his brains out- or the other way around, I have no idea what you’re both into- I’ll personally go tell Cas that you’ve been in love with him since he pulled you out of Hell.”

“You- you- you didn’t even know me then?!” Dean shouts.

“Dean, my sweet rainbow child. You aren’t fucking straight. Please go kiss your angel before someone else does. Now I have to go,” she laughs. “I have a date.”

“How do you have this much game?? We’re dead??” Dean yells after her as she starts to walk away.

She spins around on her brand-new Converse. “I’ll tell you, if you fucking fix this!”

“That’s fair,” Dean shrugs.

oOo

A few hours and some pie later, Dean has found some courage.

It’s actually not of the liquid variety even though he can practically hear Sam doubting it.

He’s moseying around near the bridge Sam found him on.

It’s right outside his brand-spanking-new cabin, so he likes to go out there sometimes.

And that’s when he finds Cas.

The angel tosses a stone in the water and watches the ripples as they fade away. It’s not even skipping stones. He just dunked it in there.

“Hello, Dean.”

“That’s not really how you-“ Dean starts before cutting himself off as Cas turns around.

“Is that…really all you have to say to me?” Cas asks after a moment, his gravely voice even lower in his confusion.

Dean groans and runs a hand over his face.

“Look, Cas- I just-“

Cas turns away. “I wasn’t expecting you to reciprocate, Dean. But we’re all up here now, Heaven, Hell, who cares now, I guess. I appreciate you and Sam getting me out, but-“

Dean feels his pulse throbbing.

“-I just thought we were friends, Dean. But you haven’t even said anything to me since-“

There’s whooshing in his ears now, and Dean just can’t fucking breathe.

“Cas.”

“-I thought nothing would change our friendship-“

_“Cas-“_

“-if I knew this would make you this uncomfortable. I’ll stay away from you from now-“

“Castiel.”

“…Dean?” he says, looking stunned.

Dean stares at him for a moment, wearing that stupid fucking trenchcoat over plaid and jeans.

His hair’s everywhere as per usual.

“I fucking love you, okay?”

There’s a beat. Then two, then three.

But then Cas is everywhere. Arms wrapped around him, hair running through his hands, the hint of stubble raking against his face.

Dean’s not quite sure who moved first, and the kiss is honestly pretty messy, more teeth than anything else.

He doesn’t fucking care.

He tilts his head to the side, improving the angle immensely.

Cas pulls back first, breathing heavily.

“I love you, too, Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Dean says, trying to subtly pinch himself.

“Dean, why did you pinch me?” Cas says, looking extremely serious.

“Fuck,” he replies.

“I mean, show me to your cabin, and I would be happy to do that with you,” Cas says, eyes twinkling.

He can practically feel Sam and Charlie and Bobby and Crowley and Ellen and probably John fucking Winchester cackling.

Dean really cannot handle Cas messing with him right now, so he starts dragging Cas off in the direction of his cabin, muttering about “stupid fucking plaid and that ridiculous trenchcoat. I can’t _wait_ to get you out of that.”

He can feel Cas laughing at him.

Dean just squeezes his hand as they enter his cabin.

He throws the door shut.

oOo

It’s hours later when Cas pinches him.

“Ow, what the fuck, Cas?”

“That was for dying literally five seconds after I sacrificed myself to save you. To a nail, Dean? Really?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Dean says, moving to shut the angel up.

“You know- you can’t always shut- me up by- kissing me,” Cas says when he can catch his breath.

“Yeah? Wanna bet?” Dean asks, rolling them over.

oOo

And they lived happily ever fucking after. Or whatever the equivalent is up here.

oOo

(Eventually, Dean discovers that Charlie is living it up with a ridiculously hot hacker. Dean has no idea if Heaven or whatever this is just kind of dropped this girl into Charlie’s lap and Charlie just went with it or what. She and Riley are really fucking good together though, so he’s not questioning it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, oh, boy. I wrote this in like an hour. Barely edited. Sorry this is so choppy. And I'm sorry if anyone's totally OOC. I just couldn't sit still after the bits and pieces I remember from the finale. Hope you all are doing well. I'll get back to my other fic after tomorrow's exam :)


End file.
